Programming Errors
There are a numbers of glitches, misspellings, and other issues that occur during the course of the game. Misspellings *Mr. Suzuki says "pepole" instead of "people". *Presumably, Michelle should be in a "ComplaiNtpot Cult", not a "Complaipot Cult." *Ms. Iwata adds a 1 to the word "Level" when she speaks. So rather than being Level 2-9, Poor Boy will appear to be "Level12" - "Level19"... *This is more a grammar issue, but one worker in Funny Bone Factory says "When you're promoted, you'll go to THE different department" rather than " 'a' different department." Possibly, the sentence originally specified a particular place. *Michelle occasionally mentions "Pickeld Eggplant", with the 'e' in 'pickled' misplaced. *Another case of bad grammar, Miss Zombie Mika uses "the" at one point wherein she should have said "a". *Once Bell's story is told, speaking to her will prompt the response, "I don't care IS I'm a Human Bell." *Arriving too early for the tour prompts the guide to say "The factory tour is not opend yet." The second 'e' in 'opened' is missing. *After becoming President of Funny Bone Factory, talking to the employee at the back of the building in the Working Factory site warrants the new "I'm employee number" reaction... however, whereas the other employees will inquire as to how you are doing, this section of text is missing from this worker's line of dialogue. It isn't simply omitted as proceeding past the first couple of lines results in an unexplained pause. It's not even represented as ellipses (i.e. "..."). Pressing X at this point will simply bring up the dialogue options to say "Good Work" or "You're fired!" *The Zombie Mika mentions starting her tea recipe over "from THE scratch." *After completing the first chapter, visiting Mr. Suzuki and addressing the pulldown on his wall will show the words "ureSWords of Wi" near the bottom. This was obviously supposed to say "Words of Wisdom." Animation *There have been cases of animation disparity such as Bell swinging "The Legendary Sword", but the sword is moving independently... *There have been cases of characters disappearing such as Dr. Dandy. Actually, he is the only documented case and it may be caused by his transformation from night Dandy to normal Dandy as it was noted to occur after giving him the Heart Potion. *There have been cases of characters sliding rather than walking normally. Player-Dependent Animation *In the Funny Bone Factory, the wheelbarrow driver, the wrecking ball driver, and the Plow Driver only proceed when onscreen. If the player walks away (or if the wheelbarrow driver walks offscreen), the worker's animation is put on hold. In the case of the wrecking ball driver, this means that one must be particularly quick in this section to avoid running out of time just before or just after talking to him. If this particular worker happens to be the one to mention the Lazy Security Guard, you may not find out until the tour ends. This makes the Funny Bone City events more difficult than they should be. Other Frustrations *The game has freezing spells... that is to say the game will occasionally freeze requiring manual intervention (pressing the reset button). *While the game offers two ways to speed up time (sleeping and magazines) aside from certain conversations, they are not the most useful of methods. Sleeping only becomes useful when you have repaired the alarm clock and magazines only forward time in multiples of three. *The game is missing a method of returning to the title screen (other than getting "game over") or at least being able to load a recent save. The trouble this causes only truly becomes apparent during the Funny Bone Factory sequence which is an overlong ordeal. If for any reason, you were not able to find the Lazy Security Guard, you have to wait until morning and do the whole thing over again or try to get a Game Over.